


В чаще леса (где ждало мое сердце)

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bathing/Washing, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Chores, Cows, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Goats, Guns, Horses, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Sex, Irish Steve Rogers, Knitting, Knives, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mercenaries, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Mud, Nightmares, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pigs, Pioneer Era, Pneumonia, Romanian Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Sheep, Small Towns, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Стив Роджерс заблудился в лесу во время снежной бури. Баки Барнс берет его к себе.илиЭпоха пионеров, Стаки, злые курицы и деревянная хижина в лесу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep in the Woods (Where My Heart Has Been Waiting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139169) by [SilverMyfanwy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy). 



> Эпоха переселенцев и Дикого Запада, за исключением расизма/сексизма/гомофобии, потому что в реальной жизни их все равно слишком много, а фанфики без этого гораздо веселее.
> 
> Переведено на русский язык neongraves1ones.

Не было ничего необычного в том, что хотя бы одна корова бродила по рынку. Стив едва моргнул, резко останавливаясь, чтобы избежать столкновения с коровой.

Владелец этой коровы казался абсолютно расслабленным, пока Сэм, который очевидно увидел стычку, не подбежал к Стиву и не начал кричать на него.

— Следи за своей коровой! Она чуть не растоптала моего друга, а через минуту она растопчет кого-нибудь другого, если ты не поймаешь ее!

Сэм похлопал Стива по спине.

— Порядок? Не то, чтобы ты сам не мог крикнуть на него.

Стив повернул голову так, чтобы Сэм мог увидеть его выцветший синяк под глазом, оставшийся от двух предыдущих ночей.

— Я… —

— …решил отказаться от ненужных драк и споров? — спросил с надеждой Сэм.

Стив сердито глянул на него.

— Конечно же нет! Я не понял, чья это корова, и смысла кричать нет: это была не ее вина.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Надежда умирает последней, — он приобнял Стива за плечи, и они направились к магазину. — Ну, что же мы будем делать сегодня?

— Мне нужна еще краска из магазина, чтобы я смог начать дом мистера Фьюри, — сказал Стив.

— А что делать мне?

— Чинить его крыльцо. Он должен был предупредить, чтобы ты захватил нужные инструменты.

— Должно быть, он забыл, — произнес Сэм. — Я вернусь к себе и возьму все необходимое. Встретимся там, лады?

Стив кивнул и продолжил свой путь, пока Сэм направился в другую часть города. Он пробирался по оживленной рыночной площади медленно, стараясь никому не мешать, а спустя мгновение неожиданно понял, что лежит на животе, уткнувшись лицом в гряз, без возможности сделать хотябы один вдох. Он перевернулся на спину, кашляя и выплевывая пыль и грязь.

— Простите.

Стив поднял голову и разглядел возвышающегося над ним мужчину с длинными темными волосами и руками в перчатках.

— Какого черта?

— Мне жаль, — повторил мужчина.

Стив вскочил на ноги, чтобы отчитать незнакомца, но тот уже успел раствориться в толпе.

Стив был в ярости. Он весь был в грязи, у него болели ребра, а мужчина, из-за которого он упал, даже не удосужился помочь ему подняться.

— Смотри, куда идешь, ты, жалкий червяк! — кричал Стив в направлении, куда, как он думал, ушел этот нахал.

С виду этот мужик выглядел так, словно завтракал подобными Стиву парнями, поэтому тайно, Стив все же был рад, что он свалил до того, как началась драка.

Но сейчас он ничего не мог поделать, поэтому Стив отряхнулся и направился в магазин.

***

— Обычно, я спрашиваю у кого-нибудь с таким лицом как у тебя, кто сегодня утром плюнул им в кофе, но поскольку это ты, я хочу знать, кто вытащил тебя из драки, прежде чем ты успел завопить, — протянул Тони Старк из-за прилавка магазина, как только Стив зашел.

— Какой-то парень сбил меня на площади, — выплюнул Стив. — Это вообще нормально… 

— Жена Тони, Пеппер, вышла из задней части магазина, и Стив сразу же замолчал.

— Доброе утро, мэм.

— Доброе утро, Стив, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — У тебя такое выражение лица, будто ты хотел выругаться, но мое появление тебя остановило.

— Я не делаю это в присутствии женщин, только потому что они женщины, мэм, - уверил Пеппер Стив. - Я позволяю это себе для людей того уровня, которых не хочу обижать. И как вы двое вдруг узнали все выражения моего лица?

Тони с ужасом уставился на Стива.

— Значит, передо мной ты будешь ругаться, а перед ней нет?

— Ага.

Пеппер рассмеялась.

— И у меня есть уровень, а у него нет?

— Именно так я себе это и представляю.

— Ты больше не мой любимый покупатель, — возмутился Тони. — Можешь иди и закупаться у Хаммера, мне все равно. Вот только Хаммер уехал из города, потому что я вышвырнул его самым классным способом.

— Тони, ты сказал шерифу, что он не продает чистый коричневый сахар, а когда он сказал, что так и есть, и что часть этого сахара была кленовым, ты попросил Брюса проверить это. Шериф был немного раздражен, но настоящая причина, по которой Хаммер покинул город, заключалась в том, что Питер Паркер поймал его на мошенничестве в жеребьевке на ярмарке, и все начали объявлять ему бойкот. Что не очень-то и классно, — Пеппер помолчала. — Ну ладно, хватит об этом. Что мы можем предложить тебе сегодня, Стив?

***

Когда Стив расписывал дом для клиента, он приходил к ним с краской того цвета, который они просили, кистями и лестницей. Если, когда он приходил, хозяина дома не было, что обычно и случалось, то он просто принимался за работу и встречался с ними в течение дня, обсуждая дела, погоду и новости дня. Следуя своему обычному распорядку, он прибыл в дом Фьюри и приступил к работе с белой краской, которая приглянулась хозяину. Вскоре после него подоспел и Сэм.

— Крыльцо и правда паршивое, — крикнул он из-за угла дома, где Стив решал, нужно ли ему снимать старую краску или нет. Он решил этого не делать. — Думаю, там живут черви.

— Древоточцы?

— Не, земляные, — на мгновение наступила тишина. — Все потому, что у него тут настоящий сад. А черви такое любят.

— Оу.

Где-то к полудню Фьюри явился проверить, как у них идут дела. Он выглядел весьма довольным работой Сэма, а потом подошел взглянуть на работу Стива.

Стив сделал перерыв на минутку, чтобы посмотреть, как отреагирует Фьюри.

— Что думаете?

— Я хочу, чтобы она была синей, — решил Фьюри.

Стив прикусил губу и уставился на стену, работу над которой почти закончил.

— Хотите, чтобы она была синей?

— Да.

Стив изо всех сил старался не закричать.

— Я не смогу купить синюю краску в это время года.

— А сделать ее ты можешь?

— Я мог бы пойти в лес, конечно, и попробовать найти растение, которое можно использовать в качестве красителя для изменения цвет краски, — предложил Стив, потирая заднюю часть шеи, надеясь, что Фьюри передумает и не отправит его бродить по лесу. Уже резко похолодало, а вскоре совсем стемнеет и потребуется несколько часов, чтобы собрать необходимое ему растение.

— Звучит великолепно.

 _«Будь ты проклят, мой длинный язык»_ — подумал Стив, правда, с куда более большим количеством ругательств.

***

Стив должен был придерживаться этой тропинки.

Он также должен был взять с собой Сэма, в надежде, что два мозга лучше, чем один, когда речь идет о поиске дороги домой, когда ты заблудился.

Кроме того, было бы неплохо захватить с собой плащ и фонарь.

Температура резко упала с того момента, как Стив вошел в чащу леса, и по горизонту побежала тьма, как будто его ждал теплый ужин дома. Неясные тени деревьев и кустов, видневшиеся в просветах между ними, скрывали любые следы нужного пути, и Стив изо всех сил держался за соломинку, пытаясь найти дорогу назад.

Затем пошел снег и заморозил соломинку.

Стив ковылял сквозь ветер и снег, продрогший и промокший, твердо убежденный, что идет в правильном направлении, и что именно лунный свет, просачивающийся сквозь ветви деревьев, делает его пальцы синюшными, а не обморожение.

Тропа так и не появлялась, а снег не утихал. Его ноги, руки, и большая часть лица онемели.

У него не осталось ни малейшей надежды пережить эту ночь, но он был Стивом Роджерсом, и он никогда не обращал внимания на шансы, возможно поэтому он все еще был жив.

Вдалеке показался огонек, и сначала Стив подумал, что это просто очень низкая яркая звезда, которая сияет сквозь деревья. Но затем свет стал больше и ярче, пока Стив не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы понять, что это была свеча, сияющая в окне.

Даже если он сознательно не собирался сдаваться и падать в снег, его подсознание было готово вот-вот начать действовать. Внезапно его захлестнула волна энергии, и он слепо побрел к свету, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что его ожидает, помимо обещания тепла и света, всего лишь в одной стене от него.

Он стучал в дверь из последних сил, что у него еще оставались. И вскоре дверь распахнулась.

— Кто, черт подери… 

Стив даже не заметил, как выглядел этот мужчина, прежде чем кучей свалиться в дверном проеме. Мужчина легко подхватил его. Одна из рук незнакомца была крепкой и мускулистой, а другая такой же сильной, но сделанной из чего-то совершенно другого. Мужчина внес его в хижину, которая была теплой. Такой душераздирающе теплой и приятной; Стив подумал, что никогда в своей жизни он испытывал такое чувство благодарности к огню. Незнакомец пинком захлопнул за собой дверь, в три широких шага пересек комнату и усадил Стива в кресло перед камином.

— Жди здесь, — сказал он таким властным тоном, что Стив и не думал перечить, и отошел. Краем глаза Роджерс заметил серебряный отблеск.

Тепло от огня, потрескивающего в камине, начало творить свою магию: зрение Стива постепенно сфокусировалось, пальцы на ногах согрелись и вернулась чувствительность лица и рук. Он сидел в темно-красном кресле рядом с ковром из коровьей кожи и камином, в котором горели толстые березовые поленья. Это была бревенчатая хижина только с одной комнатой, и в ней, должно быть, был еще один дымоход на другом конце, потому что в камине, на который смотрел Стив, не было места для печки. Ему не терпелось узнать, как выглядит его спаситель, но он все еще был слишком зависим от тепла, чтобы отвернуться остальной комнате. Затем мужчина вернулся, и Стив смог вдоволь насмотреться.

Он был высок (намного выше Роджерса) и носил рубашку с одним рукавом, только для правой руки. Левая же ничем не прикрывалась. Вместо обычной конечности, как у Стива, там красовалось металлическое подобие руки, . Роджерс никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Каштановые волосы падали ему на плечи. Глаза были цвета неспокойного моря, в которых Стив мог плавать вечно, и смотрели они, словно подсчитывали потенциальную угрозу, исходившую от непрошенного гостя.

И он был очень, очень горяч.

Он подошел к Стиву с одеялом и накрыл его им.

— Как тебя зовут? — тихо спросил незнакомец, голосом, от которого у Стива по спине побежали бы мурашки, если бы он уже не трясся.

— Стив. Стив Роджерс.

— Я Баки. Барнс, — произнес мужчина. — Как ты оказался посреди снегопада в такой одежде?

— Я искал цветы вайду, — ответил Стив.

— Зачем они тебе? — спросил Баки, нахмурив брови. — Вайду не растет в это время года.

— Думаю, поэтому я ничего и не нашел, — парировал Стив.

— В любом случае, зачем ты искал ее?

— Я рисую на заказ. Мне нужна была синяя краска.

— Ну, сейчас она тебе точно не понадобится, — хмыкнул Баки. — Оставайся здесь и сиди смирно, — и он вышел из поля зрения Стива.

— Куда ты? — Стив начал осознавать, насколько сомнительным было его положение.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — Баки завозился где-то позади Стива.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — сказал Роджерс. — Я… пожалуй пойду через минутку. Тебе не нужно… — он стряхнул с себя одеяло и попытался встать. Ноги его тут же подкосились, и он рухнул на пол.

Баки тут же бросился к нему.

— Я же сказал сидеть смирно!

— А я сказал, что со мной все будет в порядке! — возразил Стив, но без вопросов позволил Баки усадить себя обратно в кресло. — Спасибо.

— А теперь посиди здесь, — твердо сказал Баки. — Вернусь через минуту.

— Куда ты собрался?

— Достать тебе поесть.

Холод все еще пробирал Стива до костей, и он не обратил внимания, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Баки ушел. Он заметил возвращение Баки, когда тот протянул Стиву миску с чем-то горячим.

— Вот. Съешь это.

Стив взял миску и принялся закидывать кашу в рот так быстро, как только мог, не обжигая все свои вкусовые рецепторы.

— Не торопись, — сказал Баки. — Обожжешься или заболеешь, — он подождал, пока Стив притормозит, а затем подошел к окну, чтобы переставить фонарь и задернуть занавеску. — Сегодня очень сильный снегопад. Ты живешь в городе?

Стив кивнул.

— Сегодня ты не пойдешь домой, — прямо сказал Баки. — Снег слишком сильный и тяжелый, и, к тому же, очень холодно. Ты заблудишься в метре отсюда и будешь покойником. Ты можешь остаться здесь, со мной.

— Спасибо, — Стив поставил миску себе на колени. — Мне жаль за то, что я сказал и сделал раньше.

— Не волнуйся, — Баки откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил ноги. — Зачем ты пошел в лес? Уверен, ты мог позволить себе купить синюю краску.

— Только не в это время года. Мой клиент попросил белую краску, поэтому я покрасил стену его дома в белый цвет, а потом он передумал и попросил синий.

— Мне не нравится синий, — заявил Баки. 

-Мне тоже, — пробормотал Стив. И чихнул.

Баки глянул на него, приподняв брови.

— О нет, ты этого не сделаешь.

Стив растерянно посмотрел на него.

— О чем ты?

— Я ни за что не позволю тебе подхватить простуду, если собираюсь оставить тебя в моем доме хотя бы на день. Налью тебе чаю.

Стив наблюдал за рукой Баки, когда тот встал и вновь ушел.

— Так значит, ты художник? Или просто занимаешься какой-нибудь случайной работой? — поинтересовался Баки.

— Я крашу, рисую и все такое. Я много работаю со своим другом Сэмом. Он чинит и строит, а я рисую для людей, — он снова чихнул. — А ты чем занимаешься?

— Я просто живу здесь. Тут есть урожай и животные, и всегда есть что-то, что можно поймать или отремонтировать, — Баки вернулся к Стиву с кружкой чая. — Выпей. Должно помочь тебе не свалиться от простуды. Но вкус будет отвратительный.

Стив сделал глоток чая и поморщился.

— Что это такое?

— Чеснок и розмарин.

— Отвратительно.

Баки снова сел.

— Прости.

— Все равно спасибо.

— Пустяки.

— Я очень легко заболеваю, — тихо сказал Стив. — Наверное, это не сможет окончательно справиться с простудой.

— Если мы позаботимся о том, чтобы тебе было тепло, и ты продолжишь пить, то все будет в порядке. Этот чай весьма действенное средство, — заверил его Баки. — Кто-нибудь может искать тебя или беспокоиться, или заметить, что ты пропал?

— Сэм, парень, с которым я работаю. Он заметит, но, скорее всего, просто подумает, что я приболел и остался дома.

— Ты так часто болеешь?

— Ага.

— Значит, пьешь в два раза больше, — велел Баки. — А потом спать, — он встал, чтобы подбросить дров в огонь, и Стив заметил, что Баки сидел неподвижно целую минуту, прежде чем снова двинуться с места. Затем он покосился на Стива с дрожью в глазах, и Стив начал думать о чем-то совершенно другом. — Ты замерзнешь, если будешь спать один, — сказал Баки. — Поспишь со мной.

Стив слегка взвизгнул и поперхнулся чаем. Он почувствовал, как краснеет его лицо, и молился, чтобы Баки подумал на огонь, или на чай, или на приближающуюся простуду.

— Я имел в виду, что поделюсь своей постелью, — пробормотал Баки; выглядел он так, будто тоже слегка покраснел. — Тепло тела. Я, эм... пойду и принесу еще несколько одеял.

Стив залпом допил чай и напомнил себе, что он находится в хижине в лесу, посреди снежной бури, с человеком, у которого была металлическая рука, так что было бы неплохо вести себя прилично и ничего не говорить.

— Ты устал? — спросил Баки низким голосом.

— Мне кажется — уже давно следовало лечь спать, — Стив солгал. Обычно он укладывался в постель примерно в это время, но Баки этого не знал, и не было ничего плохого в том, что Баки сразу ляжет с ним в кровать.

— Хочешь надеть какую-нибудь другую одежду для сна? — спросил Баки, но затем нахмурился и покачал головой. — Твоя одежда все еще будет влажной. Я принесу тебе что-нибудь другое.

Рубашка, которую Баки достал для него, доходила ему до колен. Он, казалось, мог бы засунуть ноги в эти брюки дважды, и у Стива возникло какое-то тревожное чувство внизу живота. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки смеялся над ним, потому что знал, что в этой одежде он будет выглядеть нелепо. Он вышел из-за ширмы, которую Баки соорудил для него, опустив голову. Баки не засмеялся, хотя сглотнул и слегка покраснел. Стив понятия не имел почему.

— Готов? — его голос был хриплым.

Стив кивнул.

— Укладывайся, а я погашу свет.

Кровать была низкой и заваленной стегаными одеялами. Стив лег и уткнулся лицом в стену. Свет погас. Он молился, точно не зная, за что именно.

Он оставался неподвижным, когда Баки забрался в постель позади него. Их спины были прижаты друг к другу.

Сердце Стива бешено колотилось, но это могло ему просто показаться. Он хотел лишь на секунду закрыть глаза, но в следующее мгновение ему уже снились мышцы, которые он ощущал на спине Баки.


	2. два

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Предупреждения: упоминания болезней, в том числе пневмонии, упоминание о работе наемника. 

Стив проснулся один в чужой постели, в незнакомой комнате, в хижине с непривычным запахом. У него болела спина, потому что он всю ночь проспал на боку, и когда он, поморщившись, пошевелил плечами, то вспомнил, где находится. Он не чувствовал Баки у себя за спиной, поэтому решил, что перевернуться на спину будет достаточно безопасно, что он и сделал с негромким звуком.

В темноте горела одна свеча, и когда глаза Стива постепенно привыкли к свету, он заметил Баки, сидящего на полу и завязывающего шнурки своих ботинок. Свеча стояла прямо за его лицом и освещала профиль: на подбородке пробивалась щетина, губы были плотно сжаты, брови нахмурены, а глаза сверкали на свету. Волосы обрамляли его лицо по бокам и завивались у линии подбородка.

Баки поднял взгляд и увидел Стивена, который порозовел и взмолился, чтобы он не заметил его пристального взгляда.

— Доброе утро. Есть какие-нибудь признаки простуды?

Стив покачал головой, и его сердце пропустило удар при виде ухмылки, появившейся на лице Барнса.

— Говорил же, что чай сработает, — он закончил шнуровать обувь и встал, чтобы помочь Стиву выбраться из постели. — Нас очень, очень занесло снегом. Мне крупно повезет, если я сумею добраться до сарая.

— Если у тебя есть какие-то дела, я могу подсобить тебе, — предложил Стив.

Баки улыбнулся, выглядя несколько удивленным.

— Справишься с этим?

Стив нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Да.

— Ладно. Сперва поедим. Твоя одежда уже должна была высохнуть, так что можешь надеть ее обратно.

Стив очень надеялся, что Баки все-таки ошибся насчет снега и что к тому времени, когда они выйдут на улицу, снег успеет растаять на дорожке, ведущей обратно в город. Однако, вскоре он понял, что это не так.

Солнце только поднималось над горизонтом, и его лучи отражались от снега, освещая огромные сугробы, наваленные у стен хижины и двух других хозяйственных построек, которые Стив не видел прошлой ночью из-за темноты.

За его спиной Баки растер руки в перчатках.

— Давай-ка глянем, утонем мы или нет, — он осторожно ступил на снег, который хрустел и сжимался под его ногой, но оставался относительно устойчивым. — Все в порядке. Давай. Только не упади.

Баки повел Роджерса к одной из построек, медленно шагая по снегу.

— Что в этом сарае? — спросил Стив.

— Две коровы, две лошади, козы. Свиньи и куры в другом сарае. Инструменты и солома тоже здесь.

— Чем мы займемся?

— Проверим, чтобы никто из животных не замерз, — перечислял Баки. — Накормим их. Убедимся, что у них достаточно еды, на случай, если снова пойдет снег и я не смогу выйти, чтобы накормить их еще раз. Может быть, сегодня ночью выпадет сахарный снег. Было бы хорошо.

— Что такое сахарный снег?

— Это значит, что мы сможем сделать сахар из древесного сока.

Они добрались до сарая, и Баки открыл дверцу. Стива тут же обдало запахом животных и соломы. Пара коров издала довольное мычание при виде Барнса, и одна из них ударила ногой по ограде, не позволяя им улизнуть. Баки выругался.

— Их вода замерзла, — объяснил он Стивену и взял прислоненную к стене палку, сунул ее в корыто и принялся бить ею вверх-вниз. Каждое движение сопровождалось треском льда.

Стив обвел взглядом остальную часть сарая. Овцы были загнаны в противоположный от коров угол, под чердак с сеном. К стене рядом с дверью была приколочена полка с инструментами, и одна из овец грызла ее за угол.

— Баки, а разве эта овца должна есть…

Баки оторвал взгляд от корыта.

— Нет, — он подошел к стойке и отогнал овец подальше от инструментов. — Нет. Ешь свое сено, ты хоть представляешь, как я старался, чтобы у тебя была солома зимой, а потом ты просто идешь и ешь это? Нет. Тебе будет плохо от этого.

Овцы успокоились и вернулись к жеванию соломы. Баки вновь начал разбивать лед.

— Я думал, что это козы едят то, что им нельзя есть, а не овцы, — сказал Стив, наблюдая, как козы едят свою солому.

Баки отрицательно покачал головой.

— Только не эти. Они настоящее золото.

— Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь сделал? — предложил Стив.

— Не мог бы ты принести тюк с сеновала?

— Конечно, — Роджерс подошел к лестнице, окинул ее долгим внимательным взглядом и, решив, что ему, пожалуй, удастся взобраться на нее, сделал первый шаг. Это было не труднее, чем карабкаться по стремянке, если не учитывать, что на самом верху ему предстояло стащить тюк сена, который весил, вероятно, вдвое меньше, чем он сам.

Он добрался до цели и подал первый попавшийся тюк.

— Ты можешь бросить его мне, если хочешь, — позвал Баки. — Просто толкни его через край, а я поймаю. Таскать их может быть немного тяжеловато.

Стив сделал, как ему было велено, и наблюдал, как Барнс легко поймал сено, положил его себе на плечо и вытряхнул наполовину коровам, наполовину овцам. Баки посмотрел на Стива и улыбнулся. — Пойдем. У нас еще много работы!

***

Они работали еще час, прежде чем вернуться в хижину. Стив промерз до костей и его руки онемели.

— У тебя нос синий, — тихо произнес Баки. — Иди и сядь к огню, чтобы не простудиться.

Стив зашел в хижину перед Баки и пристроился у камина, протянув к нему ладони. Барнс открыл шкаф на кухне и подошел к Стивену с упаковкой кукурузного хлеба.

— Начинай есть.

***

— Откуда ты? — спросил Стив, пока они ели. — Твой акцент явно нездешний.

— Так же, как и твой, — сказал Баки. — Я родился в Европе. Королевство Румыния.

— Где это?

Баки бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— В Европе.

— Ты приехал сюда из-за земли?

Баки покачал головой.

— Переехал, когда был еще ребенком. Мама хотела начать все сначала.

Стив улыбнулся: 

— Чудно. Именно так и я попал сюда. Моя мама была из Ирландии.

— Ты совсем не похож на ирландца.

— Все потому, что я им и не являюсь. Я родился здесь. Ну, не именно здесь. В Нью-Йорке.

— Я бывал там, — сказал Баки. — Тоже жил там некоторое время.

— Я был очень болен, когда был ребенком, — начал Стив, но остановился, заметив взгляд Баки. — Ну что?  
  
---  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что _сейчас_ не очень болен?

— Нет, по сравнению с тем, что было тогда. Незадолго до того, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, доктор сказал мне, что я должен переехать сюда, ибо этот воздух будет лучше для моих легких. Я не хотел заставлять маму переезжать, но вскоре она умерла, и я приехал сюда один. Как ты здесь оказался?

Баки молчал и некоторое время помешивал суп.

— Работа.

— А что за работа?

— Наемник, — негромко ответил Баки.

— Нужны были деньги, и очень быстро. Заключил сделку с одним парнем в восемнадцать лет и колесил за ним повсюду.

Стив выпучил глаза.

— Ты ездил в _Канаду_?

Баки рассмеялся: 

— Я пошел еще дальше. Африка. Острова в Карибском море. Какое-то время я провел в Канаде, но в основном был в Америке, — он вздохнул и устремил взгляд вдаль. — А потом я потерял руку.

— Где ты достал металлическую? — с любопытством спросил Роджерс.

— Она была создана специально для меня. Парень, на которого я работал, сделал ее.

— Это очень мило с его стороны.

На лицо Баки упала тень, и он встал и подошел к окну, а затем выругался.

— Что там такое?

— Снова идет снег, — Барнс отошел к креслу, взял одеяло, вернулся и накинул его на плечи Стива. — Я собираюсь сделать тебе еще чая.

— Ты правда не хочешь, чтобы я простудился, да? — Стив сильнее укутался, как только Баки повернулся к нему спиной.

— На самом деле, это я не хочу заболеть, — сказал Баки. — Если я свалюсь с простудой, то не смогу позаботиться ни о себе, ни о своих животных, ни о тебе, и тогда мы все обречены, — он сделал паузу. — Кроме того, ты выглядишь так, словно простуда может прикончить тебя одним махом, если хорошенько постарается.

— Я не настолько слаб! — возмутился Стив. — Чтобы прикончить меня, понадобится нечто большее, чем простуда.

— Попробуй пневмонию, — огрызнулся Баки, хотя его тон был непринужденным. Он развел огонь в печи. — Этого вполне достаточно.

— И как же мне здесь заболеть пневмонией?

Баки пожал плечами: 

— Ну, не знаю. Просто мне кажется, что ты ухитрился бы подцепить эту заразу даже с дверной ручки.

— Я не болел уже четыре месяца, — тихо сказал Стив. — Мне становится намного лучше.

Баки грустно улыбнулся ему.

— Будем надеяться, что это продлится как можно дольше, потому что в такую погоду сюда никак не доберется врач.

— Ты знаешь который сейчас час? — спросил Стивен, когда Баки принес еще чая. Тот покачал головой.

— Судя по солнцу и по тому, как я устал, — он свирепо посмотрел в окно. — Сейчас уже сумерки.

Баки сидел напротив Стива и смотрел, как тот пьет чай; его взгляд напоминал тлеющие угольки от остывающего костра, над которыми ветер развеивал слой пепла. Это заставило Роджерса почувствовать то, что он считал благоразумным игнорировать, и сосредоточил свое внимание на чашке в своих руках.

Она была сделана из _изящного_ китайского фарфора и казалась такой же неуместной в лачуге Баки, сделанной из грубого дерева, сколоченного вместе, как и человек вроде Стива в его постели. Узор состоял из бледно-голубых цветов с золотым дном и серой ручки с выпуклостями. Ободок тоже был серым, и Стив зажал его между губами, пока пил, задаваясь вопросом, сколько раз губы Баки делали то же самое. Он держал чашку двумя руками; Барнсу, вероятно, хватило бы и двух пальцев, чтобы обхватить ручку. Белый цвет фарфора напоминал бледную кожу на шее Баки…

Сосредоточив свое внимание на чашке, Стивен никак не мог отвлечься от неуместных чувств, которые он испытывал.

— А вязать ты умеешь? — неожиданно спросил Баки.

Стив резко вынырнул из своего пузыря чайных чашек и обожания.

— Носки вязать умеешь?

Стив отрицательно покачал головой.

Довольно скоро единственным звуком, который можно было услышать, было пощелкивание спиц и глухой шорох снежинок по окну. Вязать оказалось намного труднее, чем Стив думал, а одеяло было огромным, так что к тому времени, как он закончил два ряда, Баки, который умел вязать со скоростью молнии, уже закончил носок.

— Я пойду покормлю животных, — сказал он. — Приготовлю ужин, как только вернусь. Подержи-ка.

Он достал из мешка клубок пряжи и протянул его Стиву, держась за его конец. Он обвязал конец веревки вокруг ножки стола и взял клубок.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив.

— Забочусь, чтобы буря меня не достала, — Баки надел пальто, шляпу, шарф и перчатки, а затем вышел из хижины с распутывающимся клубком пряжи в кармане. Он вернулся через десять минут, весь в снегу.

— Неужели ты и правда мог заблудиться где-то между домом и сараями? — спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул. Стив уставился на одеяло. — Я рад, что ты этого не сделал.

***

Пока они ели, снаружи поднялся ветер, и Баки подбросил в камин еще дров.

— Все будет так же, как и вчера, — произнес Баки. — Поделим постель. Ты ляжешь первым.

Они натянули одежду для сна в противоположных концах комнаты, и Стив надеялся, что ему не мерещится, как Баки смотрит ему в спину, когда он ложится в постель, поворачиваясь спиной к комнате. Баки забрался вслед за ним и лег лицом к спине Стива, а не наоборот.

Стив тут же начал засыпать. Он чувствовал дыхание Баки на своем затылке и исходящее от него тепло. Баки обвил его рукой и крепче прижал спину Стива к своей груди. Стив старался не обращать внимания на трепет в груди.

Он заснул в безопасности, в тепле и _в объятиях Баки._


	3. три

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Предупреждения: немного ангста, упоминание драк.

Баки проснулся раньше Стива, и поднялся с кровати не побеспокоив его. Он мог видеть мирно дремлющую фигуру Стива с золотыми волосами и лицом, которое…

Он сопротивлялся искушению и пристально смотрел под ноги, застегивая рубашку.

Свеча, которую он зажег прошлой ночью, почти погасла, и Баки разрывался — позволить ей полностью растаять, чтобы не сопротивляться желанию глазеть на Стива, или зажечь другую, чтобы увидеть, как свеча отбрасывает тени на его лицо и освещает россыпь мерцающих веснушек, разбросанных по его щекам.

Он зажег новую свечу, стоя спиной к Стивену, а затем подошел к окну, чтобы проверить состояние снега. За ночь снега не прибавилось, и все выглядело так, будто часть его растаяла. Если немного покопать, тропинка будет вполне безопасной и достаточно чистой, чтобы добраться до города, если Стив все-таки подхватит простуду и ему понадобится врач.

Барнс замер.

Тропа будет расчищена и Стив сможет отправиться домой.

Он сглотнул и переставил свечу на стол. Затем выдвинул стул и оцепенело сел, не заботясь о шторах, которые так и не задернул за собой.

С его стороны было неправильно утаить от Роджерса, что он может сейчас пойти домой, если он сам этого не хочет. Очевидно, было все еще очень холодно и вполне вероятно, что снова пойдет снег, но Стив, скорее всего, успеет вернуться. Возможно, город занесло еще хуже, или какое-то другое природное явление могло перекрыть тропу или заморозить дорогу где-то по пути, так что это было не совсем безопасно, но…

Он не мог отделаться от чувства, что откуда-то знает Стива, и эта мысль сидела у него в голове, грызла и грызла, пока он не понял, где видел его раньше.

Затем что-то щелкнуло.

Стив был человеком, которого он сбил на рынке.

Стив был с другим мужчиной, который обнимал его за плечи и смеялся вместе с ним.

Баки судорожно сглотнул.

Стив никогда прежде не упоминал своего парня, но тот человек вполне мог быть одним из них или заинтересованным стать им.

На самом деле, Баки вовсе не считал второй вариант правдоподобным; его мысль была упорно сосредоточена на первом, и он сразу же сделал вывод. У Стива был возлюбленный, который, скорее всего, с нетерпением ждал его возвращения. Он не упомянул своего парня, когда Баки спросил, есть ли кто-нибудь, кто заметит его исчезновение, потому что боялся, что Баки, его единственная реальная надежда на выживание, окажется одним из немногих кретинов, которые этого не одобряют.

За те двадцать восемь лет, что Баки провел на земле, он успел сделать очень многое. Он совершил много плохих поступков и теперь отчаянно жалел, что у него не хватает силы духа сделать еще один. Моральные кризисы никогда не были чем-то таким, что он хорошо справлялся, но судя по тому, как он это видел, у него было три варианта: не говорить Стиву, что у него есть шанс вернуться домой, что было бы ужасно; сказать Стиву, что он может вернуться в город, но ему, вероятно, следует подождать, пока погода немного улучшится, или просто самому отвезти его.

Баки был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил, как проснулся Роджерс.

— Доброе утро, — мягко сказал Стив, а затем зевнул.

— Доброе.

Стив свесил ноги с кровати и потер глаза. Одежда, которую он носил, была ему слишком велика: ворот рубашки свисал ниже ключицы, а рукава доходили до кончиков пальцев.

— Ты уже закончил с делами утром, или хочешь, чтобы я снова помог тебе?

Баки быстро покачал головой и тут же пожалел об этом, увидев выражение досады и разочарования на лице Стива.

— Нет, все в порядке. Ты, эм, пока можешь приготовить себе что-нибудь на завтрак. Я собираюсь пойти и начать; сегодня у меня много дел, — он отодвинул стул, снял пальто с крючка у двери и, накинув его на плечи, вышел из хижины. Он закрыл за собой дверь и глубоко вздохнул. Баки сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и отчаянно пожалел, что у него не хватает смелости вернуться и сказать Стиву, что он сожалеет, напуган и — может быть — он нравится ему, но Баки знал, что у Стива есть парень, так что у него не было никакого шанса сказать все это.

Он засунул руки в карманы и уставился на снег, ослепивший его.

Теперь он чувствовал, что может сделать только одно.

***

Стив растерянно смотрел Баки вслед. Он не знал, как реагировать; внезапный уход Баки был одной из последних вещей, которые он ожидал от него. Он нахмурил брови и тупо уставился в пол, пытаясь разобраться в том, что произошло. Он не смог этого сделать, поэтому встал с постели и, дрожа всем телом, подошел к плите где стояла сковорода с остатками вчерашнего кукурузного хлеба.

Он поставил ее на стол и медленно съел хлеб, поджав под себя ноги и прижав руки к бокам. Он прекрасно понимал, что ему следовало бы одеться потеплее или хотя бы забраться обратно под одеяло, но какая-то его часть, возможно та, что вышла за дверь вместе с Баки, не позволила ему этого сделать.

Он желал знать, что же такого важного должен был сделать Баки и почему он не хотел получить помощь Стива. Роджерс знал, что он не самый лучший помощник в мире, но по крайней мере он был лишней парой рук.

Возможно, он забегал вперед, когда думал, что Баки приятна его компания. Хлеб начал застревать у него в горле, и не только потому, что был сухим. Стив зачерпнул себе стакан воды из ведра, стоявшего в углу, и выпил его одним глотком, а затем медленно оделся.

После он сел за стол и уставился на дверь, ожидая возвращения Баки.

***

Барнс вернулся гораздо раньше, чем Стив ожидал. Из-за холода его лицо покраснело и дыхание было тяжелым. Он сбил с сапог снег возле входной двери и зашел в помещение.

— Ты сделал все дела? — спросил Стив, надеясь, что Баки сможет поговорить с ним, дать ему еще повязать или что-нибудь другое.

Баки скорчил гримасу.

— Я… э-э… я не занимался домашними делами. Во всяком случае, не всеми. Я кормил животных, но на этом все. Я, м-м-м, проверил тропу, что ведет в город. Она не совсем безопасна, но вполне надежна для тебя, чтобы ты смог пойти домой и увидеть своего парня, — он опустил голову и пристально посмотрел себе под ноги.

Стив нахмурился.

— У меня нет парня.

Баки внезапно поднял голову, на котором читалось сразу несколько эмоций.

— Но мужчина, с которым ты был на площади…

— Какой мужчина? И как ты… — я никогда не встречал тебя прежде, пока не пришел сюда две ночи назад. Ты ушибся головой или что? — Стив все больше и больше запутывался.

— Ты уже встречался со мной, — поспешно сказал Баки, кусая губы и выглядя невероятно нервным. — В тот день, когда ты пришел сюда, я поехал в город за мукой и сбил тебя с ног на площади, и я не понимал этого до самого утра. Ты был с тем парнем, он обнимал тебя, так что я подумал, что он, должно быть, твой бойфренд.

— Что, Сэм? — Стив покачал головой. — Нет! Сэм мой друг. Он не мой парень. У меня сейчас нет возлюбленного.

— Ох.

Быть может, Стиву просто показалось, но Баки выглядел слегка успокоившимся.

— Ты, э-э, я все еще могу отвести тебя обратно в город, если ты хочешь, — предложил Баки. — Я могу запрячь лошадей в повозку и отвезти тебя туда.

— Можно я… — Стив сглотнул. — Можно мне остаться здесь подольше? Пока не станет безопаснее. Я не хочу, чтобы ты или лошади пострадали за время пути, и не хочу беспокоить тебя своими проблемами. Когда потеплеет еще немного, я пойду пешком.

— Ты можешь уйти, когда захочешь, пока это безопасно, и я провожу тебя. Это вовсе не проблема и я чувствовал бы себя лучше, зная, что ты вернулся домой невредимым. Но, эм, если ты останешься здесь, то, думаю, все в порядке, — Баки остановился. — Мне правда жаль, что я сбил тебя. Я нервничаю в местах, где много людей, мне следовало остановиться и проверить, что с тобой все хорошо.

— Все нормально, — произнес Стив.

— Значит, э-э, если у тебя нет парня, у тебя есть девушка? — Баки принялся развязывать свои ботинки.

— Нет. Я, ну... женщины прекрасны, но они всегда интересовали меня лишь в качестве друзей, — тихо ответил Стив. — Ты завтракал?

— Да, — солгал Баки. — Кажется, сейчас время для обеда. Я собрал яйца в курятнике. Кукурузный хлеб еще остался? — Ага.

— Я поджарю яйца, и мы съедим их вместе с хлебом.

Они молча пообедали, а потом Баки вернулся к своим делам, пока Стив снова пытался вязать одеяло, но довольно быстро сдался и начал строгать деревяшку перочинным ножом.

Как только начало темнеть, Баки вернулся из коптильни с кусками мяса.

— Ты не против поужинать сегодня этим?

Стив кивнул.

— Я принесу овощи из подвала. Пожарю их. Что ты делаешь? — Баки посмотрел на кусок дерева, который Стив медленно стачивал в своих руках.

— Просто уничтожаю это, — непринуждённо сказал Стив. — Хочешь, я помогу тебе с едой?

— Не мог бы ты немного разогреть печь, пока я достаю овощи? — Баки отошел в угол комнаты и открыл лаз в полу.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я положил побольше дров?

— Да. Сегодня вечером у нас кабачок и морковь, — Баки спустился в подвал и вытащил горсть моркови, а затем положил кабачок рядом с лазом, прежде чем выбраться оттуда. Стив открыл печь и подбросил в нее еще дров.

— У тебя есть девушка?

— Нет.

— А парень?

— Кто же захочет быть в отношениях с дикарем в лесу? — прямо спросил Баки. Он положил овощи на стол и взял с полки несколько ножей, а потом начал разрезать кабачок на порции. — Кроме того, вряд ли кто-нибудь знает о моем существовании. И я, пожалуй, не очень-то стремлюсь к отношениям.

— Ты часто бываешь в городе? — Стив закрыл дверцу печи и, получив от Баки кивок, взял нож и начал нарезать морковь на полоски.

— Не так уж часто. Наверное, раз в месяц. Стараюсь не попадаться никому на глаза. Обычно ближе к концу дня, поэтому, если люди и заметят меня, то будут уставшими и не обратят на меня должного внимания. И я захожу только в магазин.

— Тогда почему ты оказался в городе утром?

— Я беспокоился о погоде и не хотел, чтобы метель застала меня врасплох по пути домой, — сказал Баки.

— Тебе не нравится встречаться с другими людьми?

Баки заколебался, но все равно покачал головой.

— Мне становится страшно.

— Почему?

— Я не знаю, как люди будут реагировать на мою руку, и я волнуюсь, что они меня узнают.

— Ты думаешь, что есть кто-то, кто смог бы узнать тебя?

— Маловероятно, — признался Баки.

— Тебе придется прийти и навестить меня, когда я вернусь домой, — сказал Стив. — Ты сможешь сходить со мной и Сэмом в бар, и помочь ему вытащить меня из драки.

— Ты лезешь в драки? — недоверчиво спросил Баки, делая паузу в расчленении кабачка, чтобы уставиться на Стива.

Стив кивнул с такой серьезностью, что Баки не мог сдержать смех.

— Ты? Лезешь в драки?

— Я участвовал в куче драк, — с вызовом бросил Роджерс.

— И многие из них ты выиграл?

— Зависит от твоего определения победы.

— Значит, из тебя каждый раз выбивают жизнь, а?

— Не каждый, — сказал Стив. — Сэм вытаскивает меня из них, прежде чем что-то случается.

— Я, вроде как, даже немного сочувствую этому Сэму, — сказал Баки. _Вместо того, чтобы ревновать_ , подумал он. — И вообще, как ты умудряешься это делать?

— Не могу сдержаться, когда вижу или слышу что-то, что мне не нравится. И все такое… — Стив сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Наверное, мне нравится заступаться за людей.

— Ты говоришь, как хороший человек, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Именно им я и пытаюсь быть.

Они приготовили еду, поели и снова принялись вязать.

— Как ты думаешь, сегодня снова пойдет снег? — спросил Стив у Барнса.

Баки отрицательно покачал головой.

— Неа. А если и так, то он не будет залеживаться. Сегодня гораздо теплее, ты чувствуешь?

Стив кивнул.

— Если ты не хочешь, нам не нужно сегодня спать в одной кровати, — сказал Баки. — Не будет насколько холодно, чтобы нуждаться в этом. Ты можешь спать на кровати, а я буду спать в кресле или где-нибудь еще. Если только… — он замялся. — Если только ты не хочешь спать в одной постели. Просто на всякий случай, конечно же.

Стив густо покраснел.

— Я думаю… лучше перестраховаться, чем жалеть потом.

— Итак, вновь разделим кровать? — негромко спросил Баки, стараясь скрыть надежду в своем голосе.

Стив кивнул.

Баки солгал бы, если бы сказал, что никогда не наблюдал через плечо как переодевается Стивен.

Он лишь несколько мгновений смотрел, как Стив стягивает с себя кофту, а затем рубашку: поношенная, грязная ткань скользила по бледной, покрытой веснушками коже и цеплялась за волосы. Затем он натянул слишком большую рубашку Баки, и тот сглотнул и отвернулся.

Стив тоже наблюдал за ним. Переодевшись, он повернулся, чтобы узнать, готов ли Баки лечь в кровать, но в этот момент он как раз выворачивал свою ночную рубашку на нужную сторону, оставляя спину обнаженной для пристального взгляда Стива. Один его бок был усеян шрамами там, где крепилась металлическая рука, но остальной был покрыт рельефными мышцами.

Стив отвел взгляд и уставился в пол. Баки задул свечу.

— После тебя, — низко сказал Баки за его спиной.

Стив сглотнул и облизнул губы, убирая одежду с дороги, когда он подошел к кровати. Он забрался на нее, натягивая одеяло на плечи и готовясь к ощущению прогнувшегося матраца, когда Баки заберется следом.

Этого не произошло.

— Тебе не обязательно пялиться в стену, — произнес Баки.

Стив закусил губу.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — теперь Баки забрался тоже, и Стив медленно, осторожно перевернулся так, чтобы оказаться лицом к Баки.

— Я не волнуюсь, что ты причинишь мне вред, — негромко сказал Стив. Если бы еще было светло, у него не хватило бы мужества встретиться с Баки лицом к лицу.

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу заставить себя причинить тебе боль, — прошептал Баки.

Стив заснул, борясь с искушением прижаться лбом к груди Барнса.

Проснулся он в объятиях Баки.


	4. четыре

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Предупреждения: подразумевается/упоминается секс, подразумевается, что Стив недолго думает, интересуется ли Баки им только в плане секса, несмотря на то, что в фанфике не было сцен секса, Стив говорит, что хотел бы съесть кур.

— Поможешь мне сегодня утром? — Баки спросил за завтраком из теплой каши и последнего куска хорошего сахара, который он откопал в шкафу на кухне.

Стив живо закивал.

— Всем животным нужно поменять подстилки, но я могу это сделать, если ты согласен позаботиться о пище и воде. А потом нам придется разгребать кучу снега и слякоти, — Баки бросил взгляд в окно. — Уже почти все растаяло.

После завтрака они вышли на улицу, и Баки спрятал улыбку, появившуюся на его лице, когда он услышал, как Стив разговаривает с животными, пока они их кормили. Замена сена заняла почти час, в течение которого Стив подружился с коровами и испытал страх перед курицами — «Она пыталась сожрать мой палец!» — …и неприязнь к овцам — «Эта зверюга сбила меня с ног! Она — зло!». Баки был слишком занят, смеясь над парнем, которой сидел на полу после того, как его пнула овца.

Пока Стив лелеял свою гордость, Баки принес хорошую лопату, которую он купил прошлой весной, и ту, которая начала разваливаться прошлой зимой, и отдал ее Роджерсу.

— Пойдем. Я хочу разгрести снег до того, как он замерзнет и превратит дорожки в смертельную ловушку, или же соскользнет вниз и завалит дверь.

Тающий снег смешивался с оттаивающей грязью тропинки, превращаясь в месиво слякоти, которая быстро оказывалась повсюду. Она разбрызгивалась, куда бы они ее не скидывали, стекала по ботинкам и краям шляп, скользила по черенкам, попадала в зазоры между перчатками и рукавами. Вскоре Стив запыхался из-за усилий и остановился, чтобы опереться на лопату и вытереть лоб, тем самым размазывая по лицу еще больше грязи. Она уже была разбросана по его волосам, делая их темнее. Его щеки пылали красным, а дыхание было отчетливо видно на фоне листвы.

Баки подумал, что Стив выглядит красиво.

— Тебе нужно это делать каждый раз, когда идет снег? — спросил Стив, тяжело дыша и снова взявшись за лопату.

— Только когда такой сильный. Или когда идет дождь, а потом грязь смешивается со снегом. Боль, ради которой стоит попытаться пережить все это.

Месиво скапливалось на обочине тропинки, ближе к остальной части леса. Баки двигался гораздо быстрее, чем Стив. Учитывая, что он был намного сильнее и мускулистее Стива — и не думайте, что Стив не был тихим, осторожным, наблюдая, как Баки двигался по слякоти взмах за взмахом — это было неудивительно, но скорость, с которой он это делал, казалась почти сверхчеловеческой.

Даже Баки начал потеть. Дорожки были почти расчищены, и оба они были совершенно грязными. Стив поднял голову и увидел лицо Барнса, покрытое грязью, и не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Что?

— Ты весь в грязи, — Баки улыбнулся. — Пойдем. Искупаемся.

***

— Ты можешь пойти первым, — Баки вылил ведро растаявшего снега, нагретого над огнем, в жестяную ванну, которую поставил перед плитой. — Я принесу ширму.

Стивен видел, насколько громоздкими были ширмы и как трудно было бы перенести их из одного конца комнаты в другой. Он посмотрел на пол и сглотнул.

— Это… эм… тебе не нужно прилагать столько усилий. Я имею в виду… я делил с тобой постель три ночи, и я… я не возражаю, если ты увидишь меня. Ширму будет трудно сдвинуть и… — Стив замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.

Баки опешил.

— Ты... ты уверен?

Роджерс кивнул.

— Тогда ладно. Я, э-э, свистни, когда закончишь, — Барнс присел на стул, поворачиваясь спиной к Стиву. — Тебе хватает воды?

— Да.

Баки сплел пальцы и положил их на колени. Он уставился на них, стараясь не обращать внимания на шуршание снимающего одежду Стива.

Пуговицы расстегнулись, и рубашка скользнула по коже, прежде чем упасть на пол. Щелкнула пряжка ремня, и брюки соскользнули вниз; ботики были стянуты, а затем послышалось легкое шипение и звук плещущейся воды о стенки ванны. Часть выплеснулась через край и расплескалась по полу.

— Вода слишком горячая? — спросил Баки.

— Нет, все в порядке.

Баки выругался.

— Мыло, — он громко сглотнул. — Мне правда очень жаль, но мне придется встать, чтобы принести его тебе.

— Все хорошо, — быстро сказал Стив. — Все в порядке.

Баки глубоко вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Он быстро подошел к полке над кроватью, где хранил коробку с мылом. До сих пор он стоял спиной к Стиву, но теперь ему придется повернуться.

Он крепко зажмурился, собрался с духом, открыл глаза и обернулся.

Его стальные нервы растаяли.

Вода поднялась чуть ниже плеч Стива; он скользнул вниз в ванне, так что большая часть его была скрыта из виду. Вода, хоть и немного грязная, почти ничего не скрывала.

Лицо Стива раскраснелось от горячей воды, и он уставился на Баки широко раскрытыми глазами — такими _голубыми_ , как же Баки раньше этого не замечал? — и приоткрытыми губами.

Баки попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы отдать мыло.

Он подошел к ванне, не отрывая глаз от пола, и только поднял голову, чтобы передать Роджерсу мыло.

— Спасибо, — прошептал тот.

Прямо под затылком Стива была засохшая грязь, в том месте, куда, как знал Баки, добраться было непросто.

— У тебя… э-э-э… немного грязи на спине, — пробормотал Барнс.

— Не мог бы ты убрать ее? — спросил Стив хриплым и низким голосом. Он протянул мыло Баки.

Баки кивнул и дрожащими пальцами взял кусок.

Он смыл грязь, стараясь не думать о Стиве, о его _спине_ , о его _коже_ и —

Баки слегка отодвинулся, чтобы вернуть мыло Стиву, и они уставились друг на друга.

— Могу я… — прошептал Баки.

Стив подался вперед и не дал ему договорить, прижавшись губами к его губам.

Баки застонал и обхватил ладонью затылок Стива. Мокрые руки Стива легли ему на плечи, притягивая ближе.

Баки отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша.

— Ты самый красивый мужчина, которого я когда-либо видел.

— У тебя глаза закрыты, — протянул Стив, а затем притянул его к себе для еще одного поцелуя.

Вода из ванны теперь плескалась на Баки. Но ему было абсолютно наплевать. Ладони Стива переместились на затылок Баки, и тот заметил, что стоит, опираясь руками по обе стороны ванны, склонившись над Стивом. Стив высунул язык, чтобы толкнуться в губы Баки, и внезапно все вокруг стало намного более скользким, но _хорошим_ , таким _хорошим_ и...

— Помой меня, — приказал Стив, задыхаясь. Он начал покрывать поцелуями щеку Баки. — Помой меня, — он сунул мыло в руку Баки и начал дергать его за подол рубашки. — Можно мне снять это?

Баки стянул рубашку через голову и сглотнул, когда Стив провел руками по его груди.

— Так много шрамов, — пробормотал Стив.

— Ты не против?

Стив поцеловал Баки.

— Нет. А теперь вымой меня.

К тому времени, как они оба стали чистыми, на полу было больше воды, чем в ванной.

***

Стив уже не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Он сидел на коленях Баки в кресле перед камином, накрытый большим одеялом. Баки был одет в свободные брюки, а Стив в одну только просторную рубашку и больше ничего. Его ноги были подогнуты под себя и лежали поверх ног Баки, пока он проводил пальцами по его медленно высыхающим волосам.

Пронзительный взгляд Баки был полон чего-то; Стив не совсем понимал, чего именно. Мозолистые руки пробежали вверх и вниз по его боку, а затем Стив забыл о волосах Баки, потому что на его шее начал появляться засос.

На самом деле Стив не забыл о волосах Баки; он крепче сжал их и потянул. Они застонали одновременно.

— Мне нужно еще кое-что сделать по хозяйству, — сказал Баки. — Поможешь мне?

— Я что, снова испачкаюсь? — спросил Стив.

— Было бы не очень хорошо, если бы ты это сделал; мне нужно покормить животных.

— Лишь бы мне не пришлось приближаться к овцам или курицам, — Стив слез с колен Баки. — И раз уж мне придется приложить все свои усилия, чтобы надеть брюки, я хочу, чтобы ты держал меня за руку по дороге в сарай.

Баки сидел по-прежнему неподвижно. Стив подумал, что, возможно, он совершенно неправильно оценил ситуацию и Баки не интересовало ничего, кроме поцелуев и… ну, _других_ вещей. Потом Баки поцеловал его, и покой снова воцарился во всем мире.

— Дорогуша, я буду держать тебя за руку по дороге туда и обратно.

***

— Куры как-то странно на меня смотрят, — сказал Стивен. Он сидел на пустой бочке, болтая ногами взад-вперед и засунув руки в карманы.

— Курицы не смотрят на людей странно, — Баки отмахнулся от обвинений Стива и продолжил ухаживать за лошадью.

— Баки, она смеется надо мной, — настаивал Стив.

Баки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на кур, которые действительно забавно глядели на Стива.

— Черт возьми. Они действительно странно на тебя смотрят.

— Я же говорил, — самодовольно сказал Стив.

— Поздравляю тебя, ты стал первым человеком, кто сделал из курицы врага, — Баки отложил щетки и предложил Стиву руку, прежде чем тот спрыгнул с бочки.

— Ты ешь своих кур? — спросил Стив с легкой надеждой в голосе.

— Стив! Не там, где они могут тебя услышать!

— Я думаю, они хотели бы съесть меня, — решительно произнес Стив.

— Ты же только что сказал, что хочешь съесть _их_ , — заметил Баки.

— Touché.

— Что?

— Это французский.

Они вернулись в хижину, и всю дорогу Баки держал Стива за руку, как и обещал. Утром растаяло больше снега, но из-за того, что они убрали его, он не таял в ненужных местах. Воздух стал заметно теплее.

— Не думаю, что сегодня пойдет снег. Сейчас начнется потепление. Скоро весна, — тихо сказал Барнс. Он открыл дверь перед Стивом.

— Наверное, мне стоит вернуться в город, как только погода прояснится. Пусть все знают, что я не умер, прежде чем устроят похороны, — Стив сделал паузу, — или продадут мой дом.

— А что ты будешь делать после этого? — спросил Баки.

Стив пожал плечами и снял ботинки.

— Мне бы не помешала лишняя пара рук по весне для посева, окота и тому подобного, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Я помогу, — заверил Стив. — Если позволишь. Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

— Ты хотел бы, но не принимай решение сейчас, подожди, пока у тебя не появиться больше времени поразмыслить. Ты мог бы перебраться ко мне, если ты этого тоже хочешь. Особенно, если хочешь помогать мне в полях и прочем. У меня есть несколько делянок на краю леса. Но если ты будешь скучать по своей работе, друзьям, жизни в городе и всему такому, тогда тебе стоит остаться там, где ты будешь счастлив.

Роджерс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Баки поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Ты собираешься дать мне ответ?

Стив закрыл рот и уставился в пол.

— Я уже принял решение и не думаю, что оно изменится.

— Подожди до завтра, — подбодрил его Барнс. — Утро вечера мудренее. А утром мы поедем в город, и ты сможешь увидеть своих друзей, убедиться, что с твоим домом все в порядке и все такое. Повидав все это, ты сможешь передумать.

— Ладно, — согласился Стив. — Хорошо. Подожду до завтрашнего вечера.

Спать в одной постели в ту ночь было совсем по-другому. Стив свернулся калачиком рядом с Баки и положил голову ему на грудь, обхватив рукой живот.

Баки безмятежно спал; он заснул, запустив пальцы в волосы Стива. Стиву потребовалось больше времени, чтобы уснуть, биение его сердца колотило по ребрам, пока до него не дошло.

Баки, этот слегка дикий человек в лесной хижине, который вязал одеяла и держал смертоносных куриц, был для него.

Это ощущалось очень хорошо.


	5. пять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Предупреждения: упоминание смерти, упоминание обморожения, упоминание переохлаждения упоминание покушений на убийство, упоминание убийств, упоминание тюремного заключения, предполагаемый секс, упоминание пистолетов и ножей, которые заставляют Стива ненадолго задуматься о том, безопасно ли ему находиться рядом с Баки, упоминание драк.

Когда на следующее утро Стив и Баки добирались до города, дорога через лес оказалась, к счастью, беспрепятственной. Баки запряг лошадей в повозку с первыми лучами солнца, несмотря на предложение Стива еще немного побыть в теплой постели, («Как бы сильно мне этого не хотелось, но погода ждать не будет», - бормотал Барнс. «Я подожду», - гнул свое Стив. Баки застонал и едва не сдался, целуя Стива чуть дольше, чем следовало бы, прежде чем выскочить из хижины, чтобы снова не дать себе отвлечься) а когда остальные животные были проверены, Баки загрузил тележку едой, одеялами и кучей мешков.

Баки зажал хлеб в зубах, щелкнул поводьями, чтобы тронуть лошадей, и принялся жевать его.

— Еда, потому что я не стану платить за нее, если она у нас есть, и на случай, если будет плохая погода, мы сможем побыть какое-то время здесь. Одеяла и мешки по той же причине. Мне бы не хотелось покупать их у Старка, чтобы донести продукты обратно.

— А что ты обычно покупаешь?

— Корм, муку, сахар, дрожжи. Я могу высадить тебя там, где ты захочешь, а потом пойду и куплю все это, так что тебе не придется идти со мной. Я хочу зайти к кузнецу, а потом отыщу тебя, чтобы узнать останешься ты в городе или нет. Ты уже знаешь, куда хочешь пойти?

— Я зайду в магазин с тобой, — сказал Стив, сжимая колено Баки. — Хочу повидаться с Тони и Пеппер. Они знают где Сэм, а мне нужно будет увидеть его. Потом я проверю свой дом, думаю, что Нат, вероятно, вернется и найдет меня.

— Хочешь, чтобы я подбросил тебя куда-нибудь после магазина?

Стив отрицательно покачал головой.

— Все в порядке. Я сам найду дорогу. Во сколько ты планируешь уехать из города?

— Не позднее чем за часа до темноты.

— Ладно. Я постараюсь найти тебя как можно раньше.

— Стив… 

— Я все еще не сказал тебе о моем решении, так что я выполнил свою часть сделки, — самодовольно произнес Стив.

Баки вздохнул.

— Твоя правда.

***

Единственным человеком, которого они встретили по пути от хижины в город, был подросток, который убирал снег с грунтовой дороги, ведущей к ферме. Он не обращал на них никакого внимания, пока повозка не проехала мимо него.

— Мистер Роджерс? — крикнул он им вдогонку.

Стив повернулся к нему лицом.

— Да?

— Все в городе думают, что вы мертвы. Они думают, что вас занесло снегом, — крикнул мальчик.

— Спасибо за предупреждение.

— Бьюсь об заклад, Старк завизжит, когда увидит тебя, — сказал Баки, как только они оказались вне пределов слышимости мальчика.

— Разве что от ужаса, потому что он попытается купить мой дом.

***

Когда они добрались до магазина, Стив вошел первым, пока Баки привязывал лошадей к столбу снаружи.

Пеппер взвизгнула, увидев его, и бросилась обнимать из-за прилавка.

— Ты не погиб! — она отстранилась и изумленно уставилась на него. — Что с тобой случилось? Сэм сказал, что ты ушел в лес, а потом произошла та буря, и ты не вернулся, и никто не мог пойти искать тебя, поэтому мы подумали у тебя, должно быть, переохлаждение, или что-то еще, или обморожение, или… 

— В чем дело? — Тони вышел из глубин дома, и у него отвисла челюсть. — Что за… 

— Стив не умер! — взволнованно сказала Пеппер.

— Как? — требовательно спросил Тони.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тони, — протянул Стив. — Я… 

Зашел Баки; через руку у него были перекинуты пустые мешки.

— Доброе утро, Тони, мисс Поттс, — он обратился к Стиву. — Ну что, он закричал?

Стив покачал головой, и Тони удивленно уставился на них.

— Вы двое знаете друг друга?

Стив кивнул.

— Он спас меня от бури. И присматривал за мной.

Баки покраснел и уставился себе под ноги.

— Ты постучал в мою дверь посреди снежной бури. Я не смог просто так прогнать тебя.

— Ты не знаешь, где сейчас Сэм? — спросил Стив у Тони. — Хочу увидеть его.

— Сэм совсем обезумел от горя, — сказала Пеппер. — Он хотел пойти и поискать тебя, но погода была слишком плохая.

— Он у себя дома, — сказал Тони. — Могу я тебе что-нибудь предложить, Ковбой?

Баки нахмурился, а Стив разразился хихиканьем.

— Ковбой?

— Все только потому, что он знает, что я больше нигде ничего не могу купить, — пробормотал Баки. — Мешок муки, полмешка сахара, немного дрожжей и четыре мешка корма.

— Ну, не так уж и много для первого утреннего дела, когда Стив Роджер воскрес из мертвых, — проворчал Тони.

— Это займет некоторое время, — сказал Баки Стиву. — Не хочешь пойти и повидаться со своим другом?

Стив кивнул.

— Встретимся в баре в полдень. Так нормально?

Баки кивнул. Он не мог заставить себя смотреть, как Стив выходит из магазина.

— Если ты сделаешь больно этому парню, я не только никогда больше ничего тебе не продам, но и выслежу тебя и сделаю так, что ты будешь сожалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, — едва слышно сказал Тони.

Барнс грустно улыбнулся в ответ, сам не зная почему.

— Я не причиню ему вреда. Никогда. Я не смогу это сделать.

***

Сэм выглядел так, словно вот-вот упадет в обморок, когда увидел Роджерса, стоящего на пороге его дома.

— Ты вернулся, чтобы преследовать меня за то, что я разбил твой чайник, — вяло произнес он, хватаясь за дверной косяк.

— Неа. Я все еще жив.

Сэм вытаращился на него, а затем крепко обнял.

— Я уж думал, что потерял тебя, — прошептал Сэм. — Думал, что ты умер, и я никогда больше тебя не увижу.

— Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, — сказал Стив, ухмыляясь. — Кто-то же должен удержать тебя от неприятностей в пятницу вечером.

— Я против этого высказывания, — заявил Сэм. — Это я защищаю тебя от неприятностей в пятницу вечером. А теперь иди сюда и объясни мне, как тебе удалось остаться в живых.

***

— Итак, ты встретил в лесу парня, который разводит злых кур, и он спас тебе жизнь, а теперь ты хочешь переехать к нему? — прямо спросил Сэм.

Стив поморщился.

— Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит не очень здорово, но… —

— Почему ты хочешь жить с ним? Ты живешь и работаешь здесь, с какой стати тебе жить в деревянной избе в лесу с каким-то парнем, которого ты едва знаешь? Что ты будешь делать там?

— Думаю, я мог бы любить его, — решительно сказал Стив. — И последние несколько дней были одними из лучших в моей жизни. Мне нравится быть рядом и проводить с ним время, а ты его еще даже не видел, Сэм… 

Сэм перебил его.

— Я знаю, что ты всегда идешь до конца, Стив Рождерс, но это уже чересчур, — он сложил руки на груди. — Значит ли это, что мне придется работать самому, или что ты собираешься ходить туда-сюда каждый день, пока тебе это не надоест и ты не вернешься сюда, потому что поссорился со своим новым парнем?

— Мне не надоест, — решительно бросил Стив. — Вот увидишь, Сэм Уилсон, вот увидишь.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул.

— Теперь ты сделаешь это мне назло, да?

Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Нет. Шутки в сторону, Сэм, я думаю, что люблю его. И что хочу провести с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Сэм на мгновение замолчал.

— Я верю тебе.

Брови Стива взметнулись вверх.

— Ты так _быстро_ мне поверил?

— Ага. Но не думаю, что тебе понравится жить в лесу. И я немного обеспокоен фактом, что куры хотят убить тебя, если они такие плохие, как ты рассказываешь.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — сказал Стив. — Я встречаюсь с Баки в баре в полдень. Хочешь встретиться с ним?

***

— Мне нравится Сэм, — задумчиво произнес Баки после того, как Сэм вышел из бара — чья-то входная дверь сломалась, и он должен был ее починить.

— Я очень рад, — безмятежно сказал Роджерс, уставившись на свой стакан с выпивкой. — В магазине все было в порядке?

Баки кивнул.

— И у кузнецов тоже.

— А теперь-то можно сказать тебе мое решение? — тихонько спросил Стив.

— Если хочешь, — мягко сказал Баки.

— Я остаюсь с тобой.

Они сидели в темном углу. Баки не раздумывая наклонился через стол, чтобы поцеловать Стива, который ахнул, а затем запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, чтобы притянуть его ближе.

— Полагаю, что ты не против, — сказал Стив, слегка задыхаясь.

Баки кивнул и еще раз нежно поцеловал Стива, едва коснувшись своими губами его губ.

— Мне это очень даже нравится. Что ты собираешься делать со своим домом и вещами?

— Я с ними разберусь, — ответил Стив. — Только не сегодня. Есть еще один человек, которого я хотел бы увидеть, а потом я хочу вернуться с тобой, — он сделал паузу, — домой.

Баки снова поцеловал его.

Он не отстранялся, пока кто-то не кашлянул рядом с ними, явно пытаясь привлечь внимание. Стив издал радостный звук, увидев, кто это был. Баки выругался, но Стив этого не заметил. Женщина отвесила Стиву пощечину, но без какой-либо злобы.

— Ты заставил нас страдать, — сказала она Стиву. — Страдать. Мы собирались устроить тебе похороны и все такое; мы бы уже сделали это, но Сэм хотел, чтобы мы подождали, пока растает снег, чтобы пойти в лес и поискать твое тело. Я сказала ему, что волки доберутся до тебя раньше нас. Слышала, у тебя появился новый друг, — она повернулась к Баки. — Барнс.

— Романофф.

Стив переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вы знаете друг друга?

Наташа ухмыльнулась.

— В самом деле. Он пытался убить меня, поэтому я пыталась убить его, а потом подлатала его у себя дома.

Стив изумленно уставился на Баки.

— Ты пытался убить ее?

— Я думал, что она меня хочет убить меня! И я был пьян.

— Как и я, — призналась Наташа. Она придвинула стул и села рядом с ними. — А до этого мы работали вместе. Ты рассказал ему об этом?

Баки кивнул.

— Я говорил с ним о том, что делал, но не знал, что Стив знаком с тобой. Чем ты занимаешься сейчас?

— Работаю на шерифа, — Наташа сверкнула своим значком. Баки не заметил его раньше. — Не волнуйся, я не выдам тебя.

— Как ты здесь очутилась?

— Первое место, о котором я подумала, после того, как я сбежала из тюрьмы за убийство Рамлоу, было довольно-таки далеко.

— Никогда больше не пытайтесь убить друг друга, — сказал Стив. — Я полагаю, теперь вы не друзья.

Наташа усмехнулась и засмеялась.

— Шутишь? Он мой лучший друг.

***

— Ты и Наташа правда лучшие друзья? — спросил Стив, когда они вернулись в хижину.

— Мы были ими. Возможно, сейчас тоже, — Баки улыбнулся. — Добро пожаловать домой.

Стив обвил руками шею Баки и встал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Спасибо, что позволил мне переехать к тебе.

— Не могу поверить, что ты вернулся со мной, — признался Баки.

— Ну, так я и сделал, — глаза Стива заблестели. — И что ты теперь собираешься со мной сделать?

Баки обхватил руками талию Стива и поднял его вверх, так что их лица оказались на одном уровне, а ноги Стива обхватили Баки.

— Дорогуша, у меня есть множество идей, что с тобой сделать.

Стив просиял на долю секунды, а затем поддался вперед, чтобы начать вылизывать рот Баки.

— А какая-нибудь из этих идей случайно не связана с твоей кроватью?

Баки застонал, когда Стив поцеловал его под ухом, и направился к постели.

— Мне нужно будет достать что-нибудь побольше этой, не так ли?

Стив пробормотал что-то в знак согласия и продолжил обнимать Баки за шею, пока его опускали на кровать.

— Пока и эта подойдет.

Следующий час, или около того, сопровождался заметной нехваткой каких-либо внятных слов.

***

Стив проснулся посреди ночи, когда Баки начал кричать. Ничего не было видно; все свечи были потушены, и сквозь занавески не пробивалось никакого света. Он повернулся лицом к Баки и положил руку ему на плечо, тряс его, пытаясь разбудить.

— Баки! Баки! Просыпайся!

Баки начал метаться, и его крик превратился в серию ворчаний.

— Баки! Проснись, пожалуйста, ну же.

Ворчание прекратилось, и Стив услышал, что Баки проснулся. Он тяжело дышал, а его руки то сжимались, то разжимались под одеялом.

— Ты кричал, — прошептал Стив. — Тебе… тебе приснился кошмар? Ты в порядке?

Баки продолжал тяжело дышать.

— Я… я… — в его голосе слышалась смесь страха и паники.

— Я принесу немного света, — сказал Стив, кусая губу и выбираясь из кровати. Он провел руками по каркасу кровати, а ногами направился сначала к столу, а потом к комоду.

— Стив? Стив, где ты… — голос Баки был полон беспокойства.

— Просто зажигаю свечу, — успокоил его Стив. — Тебе станет лучше, как только станет светлее.

Стив нащупал ручку одного из ящиков и открыл его, вслепую потянувшись внутрь и пробежав пальцами по металлу и дереву, пока не нашел гладкую круглую восковую свечу. Он нащупал ее и вытащил, затем порылся в содержимом, пока не нашел спичечный коробок. Зажав свечу между пальцами правой руки, он достал спичку и зажег ее, поднеся к фитилю свечи так быстро, как только мог.

Свеча зажглась, и Стив увидел, что Баки лежит под одеялом вспотевший и испуганный. Он также увидел содержимое ящика и замер. Баки ничего не заметил.

— Свет помог, — негромко сказал Баки. — Возьми со стола подсвечник.

— Что все… Баки, почему в ящике лежит все это барахло? — Стив открыл его еще шире и опустил свечу, чтобы лучше видеть. Ящик был полон ножей, острых ножей, ужасных ножей, не тех, что используют для веревки, и даже не тех, что используют для разделки мяса. Бумаги — плакаты о розыске, письма, предупреждения. Под ними поблескивал металл.

Стив переложил бумаги, и по его спине пробежали мурашки. Это был пистолет.

— Баки? Почему здесь…

Баки выругался на румынском, как подумал Стив.

— Я могу объяснить.

Стив повернулся к нему лицом.

— Там еще и ножи есть.

— Ты же знаешь про парня, которого, по словам Наташи, она убила? Рамлоу? — спросил Баки.

Стив кивнул.

— Он хотел моей смерти. Ему не понравилось, что я перестал работать на него, ему не понравилось, что он залатал мою руку, а потом я ушел. Я был… я оставил все это на случай, если он найдет меня, у меня, возможно, будет шанс выстоять против него. Кроме того, было весело, если медведь нападал на животных, — Баки поднялся с кровати и подошел к Стиву. Он положил руку ему на плечо. — Обещаю. Я избавлюсь завтра же от этих ножей. И достану ружье вместо пистолета.

Стив задвинул ящик, и его руки упали по бокам.

— Этот парень действительно напугал тебя, м?

Баки молча кивнул.

— Трудно представить, что ты боишься, — сказал Стив. Он поднял взгляд на Баки, лицо его ничего не выражало. — Ты такой большой и сильный, ты живешь один посреди леса, у тебя металлическая рука. Это… Не хочу даже попробовать и думать о том, что способно напугать тебя.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — тихо сказал Баки, проводя большим пальцем по скуле Стива. — Ты такой крошечный и хрупкий. Ты должен бояться всего, особенно с твоим языком, который вечно доставляет тебе неприятности. Но конечно же я не думаю, что ты когда-либо боялся. Ни смерти, ни неприятностей, ни драк, ни наказаний.

— Большинство людей просто считают меня очень глупым, — сказал Стив. — Я никогда им не верил, никогда, пока не увидел эти ножи.

Баки открыл ящик и достал оттуда ножи, пистолет и бумаги. Он подошел к входной двери, открыл засов тыльной стороной ладони и зубами, затем толкнул ее. На улице шел дождь, ветер постепенно усиливался. Баки выбросил свою охапку вещей наружу и закрыл дверь.

— Ты не должен был этого делать, — произнес Стив.

— Должен. Не хочу быть единственной вещью, которую ты когда-либо считал глупой.

Стив крепко обнял его.

— Ты в порядке?

Баки кивнул в плечо Стива.

— Да. Я в порядке.

Они стояли так довольно долго: Стив стоял на цыпочках, обхватив руками шею Баки, а Баки стоял совершенно неподвижно.

— Утром я покажу тебе, как делать козий сыр, — пробормотал Баки. — И если хочешь, мы вернемся в город послезавтра, и ты сможешь забрать свои вещи.

— И ты начнешь делать кровать побольше?

Баки кивнул и отстранился.

— Прости, что разбудил тебя.

— Все хорошо.

На какой-то короткий миг Стив понял, почему Баки опасались. В свете одной свечи, всего лишь одной свечи, с волосами, спадающими по плечам так, что они казались почти черными, с резкими чертами лица, суровым взглядом и металлом, достаточно сильным, чтобы… 

Но это было только на мгновение, а потом все, что Стив мог видеть, были мышцы, великолепное лицо и человек, который спас незнакомца от холода, спас его жизнь, накормил и предложил рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы отвезти его домой.

Взгляд, который бросил на него Баки, вселил в сердце Стива одну единственную вещь: осознание того, что единственные люди, которые должны бояться Баки — это те, кто попытается причинить Стиву боль.


	6. шесть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: Стив заболел пневмонией, упоминание болезней, упоминание доктора, упоминание лекарств, овца дает потомство.

Утром того дня, когда они отправились за вещами Стива, лошади не хотели, чтобы их запрягали в повозку.

Точнее, они не хотели, чтобы это делал Баки.

Скорее всего, это произошло потому что у Стива, сидящего на пороге и зашнуровывающего свои ботинки, в кармане лежала морковка.

Баки стоял рядом с повозкой и смотрел, скрестив руки на груди, как Стив хихикает и пытается отогнать лошадей.

— Ты хочешь поехать и забрать барахло или нет?

Стив снова рассмеялся.

— Ну же, Бак, посмотри на них! Это же смешно!

Одна из лошадей воспользовалась тем, что Стив отвлекся, и вытащила морковку из его кармана. Настала очередь Баки рассмеяться.

— Пошевеливайся. Пойдем заберем твои вещи.

***

Друзья Роджерса пришли, чтобы помочь погрузить его пожитки в повозку и забрать себе все, что Стив планировал оставить.

— Чур, стол мой! — крикнул Сэм через плечо Наташе, входя в дом. — Мой все еще сломан из-за твоего топора.

— Ты ударила топором по его столу? — недоверчиво спросил Баки у Наташи.

— Даже не спрашивай.

Баки остался с лошадьми, пока Стив, Сэм и Наташа ходили туда-сюда, таская банки с краской, одежду, стул, одеяла, пару сундуков и огромное количество кухонной утвари.

— И много ты оставил? — шутливо спросил Барнс.

— Кухонную раковину, — Стив послал Баки усмешку и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. — Твоя избушка не приспособлена ни для людей, ни для нормальной стряпни.

— Так и есть, — смущенно ответил Баки.

— Что ты можешь приготовить, кроме кукурузного хлеба, жаркого и супа? — спросил Роджерс.

Баки не ответил.

— Вот именно.

Как только Стив вынес из дома все, что хотел, Баки и Наташа начали привязывать вещи к повозке, а Стив отправился в офис шерифа подписывать документы с покупателем своего дома, пока Сэм вытаскивал стол из задней двери.

— Что насчет руки помощи? — раздраженно крикнул им Сэм. — Наташа?

— Я подам тебе топор, — предложила Наташа. Сэм показал грубый жест, но та, хотя и смеялась, подошла к нему, чтобы помочь. — Неужели мы потащим это аж до твоего дома?

— Я вроде как надеялся, что мы будем нести его, но твой вариант тоже подходит, — саркастически заметил Сэм.

Баки отвлекся и сосредоточился, чтобы проверить, правильно ли запряжены лошади. Стив вернулся через несколько минут с улыбкой на лице и мешочком монет на поясе.

— Готово! — произнес тот.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Значит, можем ехать?

Сэм и Наташа уже очутились в конце улицы, ругаясь из-за заноз.

Стив кивнул.

— Позволь мне сначала попрощаться, — он подбежал к Сэму и Наташе и что-то сказал. Они обняли его, и Сэм сказал что-то, что рассмешило Стива.

— Не позволяй своим цыплятам добраться до него, Барнс! — закричала Наташа.

— Да, мэм, — Баки отдал ей честь и забрался в повозку. Вскоре к нему присоединился Стив.

— Они пригласили себя к нам на ужин в следующее воскресенье с Тони и Пеппер, — сказал Стив. — И я собираюсь вернуться послезавтра, чтобы поработать с Сэмом.

Баки не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ужинал с кем-то, кроме Стива.

— Звучит неплохо.

Всю дорогу домой они держались за руки.

***

Прошел месяц. Зима, казалось, почти сменилась весной, но затем напомнила о себе еще одним снегопадом, прежде чем сделать второе отступление. У Стива не получилось избежать второй бури, как в первый раз; на этот раз он заработал кашель, чихание и озноб.

Но это никак не повлияло на его упрямство.

— Со мной все будет в нормально, — сказал Стив и тут же закашлялся. Он лежал под тремя пледами и стеганым одеялом на их новой кровати. Он был невероятно бледен, а его глаза и нос покраснели.

— Ты не выглядишь нормально, — возразил Баки. — Ни в малейшей степени.

— Можно еще чая? — устало спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул и пошел за чайником, который стоял на столе. Он налил напиток в кружку и поморщился от гримасы на лице Стива, когда тот выпил его. Стив вернул посуду Баки и откинулся на подушки, закрыв глаза. Баки потянулся и взял его за руку.

— Стив, — тихо позвал он. — Прошло уже три дня. А тебе стало только хуже. Я собираюсь поехать в город и попросить врача приехать и осмотреть тебя.

— Мне не нужен врач, — настаивал Рождерс.

— Мне все равно, если ты думаешь, что тебе не нужен врач. Я сделаю это в любом случае, — отрезал Баки. — Кроме того, даже если ты сможешь выкарабкаться сам, врач знает, как помочь тебе сделать это быстрее.

Сначала Барнс удивился, что больше не возражал, но потом понял, что Стивен просто заснул. Он вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы отправиться в город.

***

Стив, слава Богу, все еще спал, когда Баки вернулся с доктором. Всю дорогу туда и обратно Барнс беспокоился, что Стив, проснувшись, обнаружит его пропажу и запаникует.

— Стив! Стив, мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся, — Баки легонько потряс Стива за плечо. — Глянь, доктор уже здесь.

Стив открыл глаза и скривился, глядя на Баки.

— Да, я знаю, ты не хотел врача, но ей нужно осмотреть тебя.

Стив с трудом принял сидячее положение и устало улыбнулся доктору.

— Привет.

Баки сделал несколько шагов назад и позволил доктору приступить к работе, с тревогой наблюдая, как Стив тихим голосом разговаривает с ней, пока та делает серию проверок.

Доктор Хилл улыбнулась Баки через плечо.

— Мы закончили.

— И? — спросил Баки.

Стив снова заснул, а доктор Хилл подошла к Баки.

— Вы правильно сделали, что позвали меня.

Баки закрыл лицо руками.

— Что с ним случилось?

— У него воспаление легких, но он поправится, — доктор Хилл порылась в сумке, вытащила бутылку и нацарапала записку на клочке бумаги. — Следуйте этим инструкциям. Если ему станет хуже, зовите меня снова. И не сомневайтесь: если бы вы не привезли меня сейчас, я могла бы сообщить вам совсем другие новости.

Баки взял бутылку и бумагу.

— Спасибо. И я сделаю это.

— Я навещу вас через пару дней, — сказала доктор Хилл.

— Мне проводить вас в город? — спросил Баки, откладывая бутылку и бумагу на стол.

Доктор Хилл покачала головой.

— Оставайтесь здесь и присматривайте за ним.

Она ушла, и Баки придвинул стул к краю постели, чтобы держать Стива за руку, не занимая места на кровати.

— Она дала тебе лекарство, — пробормотал Баки. — Это значит, что тебе и правда нужен был врач.

Стив продолжал дремать и ничего не ответил.

Баки позаботился, чтобы Роджерс не пропустил ни одного приема лекарства, и чтобы он следовал всем инструкциям, которые оставила ему доктор. Он делал всю работу по хозяйству в пятиминутных перерывах, чтобы как можно меньше времени оставлять Стива одного, и когда доктор пришла проведать Стива, она сообщила, что он идет на поправку.

— Он спас тебе жизнь, — поведала она Стиву. — Если бы он не пришел за мной во вторник, ты уже был бы мертв. Он хороший человек, не оставляй его.

— Не оставлю.

— С этого момента все должно быть в порядке. Зови меня, если тебе снова станет плохо, и я дам тебе еще лекарства, — и доктор ушла.

Баки присел рядом со Стивом и взял его за руку.

— Спасибо, — Стив сжал руку Баки.

— Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Я имел в виду то, что сказал ей. Я никуда не собираюсь уходить.

— Ты здесь всего пару месяцев. Ты все еще можешь передумать.

Стив отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Теперь только ты и я, навсегда, если ты захочешь.

— Ты только что сделал мне предложение?

— Я не прошу тебя выйти за меня замуж. Я с тобой до самого конца и хочу знать, будешь ли ты там со мной или нет.

— Это довольно громкие слова, чтобы разбрасываться ими перед кем-то, кого ты знаешь меньше зимы, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Я не собираюсь ими разбрасываться, — Стив погладил большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Баки. — Я серьезно. И то, как долго я тебя знаю, не имеет значения. Когда я думаю об этом, я знаю, что это хорошо, но я никогда не знаю, как долго это будет продолжаться, пока я не получу простуду, которая может прикончить меня. Так что я не хочу ждать, прежде чем сказать тебе это.

Баки молчал.

— Я никогда не найду никого, кому бы принадлежала моя душа так, как тебе. Ты — для меня все. Ты — моя последняя черта. И я хочу знать, твоя ли я.

— Как только тебе станет лучше, мы поедем в город, чтобы найти юриста, так что ты получишь все, если я умру, — внезапно сказал Баки. — Ты… только ты, полностью и бесповоротно. Я буду с тобой до самого конца. Ты — самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, я люблю тебя больше, чем знаю. И не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы с тобой что-то случилось. Если сложить все это вместе, то ты, несомненно… — Баки замолчал. Он мрачно уставился в пол. — Я должен быть страшным диким человеком из леса с металлической рукой, а ты заставляешь меня звучать, какая-то болтливая неженка!

Стив рассмеялся сквозь приступ кашля, и Баки присоединился к нему, хихикая, как ребенок. Он откинулся на одеяло и сжал руку Стива. Кашель прекратился.

— Тебе обязательно нужно идти и заниматься делами? — уточнил Стив.

Баки кивнул.

— Я должен встретиться лицом к лицу со злыми цыплятами.

Те отвернулись и от Баки тоже.

— Ты уверен, что мы не можем их съесть?

— Ага.

— Зануда.

***

Зима в конце концов сдала свои позиции, и пневмония освободила Стива из своих лап. Весна пронеслась через лес, пересекла поля и пришла в город. На лесных лужайках начали распускаться цветы, Баки наконец-то обзавелся новыми цыплятами, и родились первые ягнята.

Стив никогда не видел, как они появляются на свет, до ночи, когда Бак вытащил его из постели, чтобы тот стоял в сарае и держал фонарь, пока Барнс наблюдал за родами.

— Неужели здесь и правда должно быть так много крови? — скептически спросил Стив, с легким ужасом наблюдая за появлением ягненка.

— Да. Ты никогда прежде не видел, как животное рожает?

— Неа.

— Люди кровоточат гораздо сильнее, — небрежно произнес Баки. — Если ты думаешь, что это плохо.

— Откуда ты... впрочем, неважно, — Стив не сводил глаз со своих ботинок.

— Много младших сестер, — сказал Баки. — Подвинься-ка немного.

После того как ягненок родился и был накормлен, Баки отошел мыть руки в бочке возле сарая, а Стив ждал его в дверях хижины.

— Сколько еще должно родиться?

— Три. Если хочешь, можешь попробовать в следующий раз.

— Я просто продолжу держать фонарь.

***

Стив гораздо больше заинтересовался ягнятами после того, как все они родились и бегали вокруг поля, принадлежащего Баки. Каждый день он брал на себя кормление овец, когда они проходили поле, по дороге в город и обратно. Баки встречал его на опушке леса и нес его сумку все оставшееся время по пути домой, и это лучшая часть дня Роджерса.

Вместе с весной, ягнятами и цветами пришел дождь, который в сочетании с тропой, по которой ходили Стивен и Баки вместе со своим скотом, означал ужасное количество грязи. После одного особенно сырого дня, Стив дважды поскользнулся, прежде чем заметил Баки.

— Это невыносимо! — сказал он, подходя к Баки, грязь хлюпала в его ботинках и под ними. — Когда уже эта грязь высохнет?

— Кажется, еще не скоро, — Барнс поморщился, когда увидел, насколько сильно вымазался Стив. — Фу-у. Я бы обнял тебя, но... там так много грязи.

Стив в отместку стряхнул грязь на Баки.

— Эй! — Баки попытался вытереть грязь со своей куртки, но все закончилось тем, что она оказалась у него на руках. — Отвратительно.

— И ты тоже. Ты вообще видел свои ботинки? — дразнил его Стив, игриво ткнув Баки локтем в ребра. — А брюки? — он сделал паузу. — Мне кажется, у тебя в волосах грязь.

— Ты что, и мои волосы запачкал? — недоверчиво спросил Баки. — Стив!

— Я не пачкал твои волосы, грязь высохшая. Должно быть, она была там весь день. Стив рассмеялся, а Баки нахмурился.

— Как только мы вернемся, то сразу же примем ванну. Сначала я, а потом тебе понадобится еще одна.

— По рукам. Просто поменяешь воду.

Баки терпеть не мог менять воду в ванной. Это всегда заканчивалось тем, что вода заливала пол хижины и подтопляла землю у входной двери.

— А ты не желаешь поделиться?

— предположил Баки.

Стив лучезарно улыбнулся ему.

— Еще бы.

***

Большая часть грязи была на одежде Стива, поэтому она оказалась на полу вместо того, чтобы пачкать воду в новой и большой жестяной ванне.

Это полностью устраивало и Стива, и Баки; вода была достаточно чистой, чтобы спокойно бездельничать в ней, и Стив мог лежать на Баки, не чувствуя себя свиньей в грязи. Баки прислонился спиной к стенке ванны, и его волосы падали с ее края. Его металлическая рука покоилась на ободе, а Стив лежал на груди, положив подбородок на ключицу Баки. Ванна была достаточно большой, чтобы он мог плавать в ней, но он держал колени по обе стороны от бедер Баки и гладил его бок кончиками пальцев.

— Тебе нравится молчать или ты хочешь поговорить? — нарушил тишину Роджерс.

— Я буду молчать, если это означает поцелуи, — предложил Баки.

Стивен приподнялся и сменил позу, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать Баки. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и сел так, чтобы он мог притянуть Стива к себе на колени и поцеловать сильнее. Стив провел руками по груди и животу Баки, чувствуя твердые мышцы и восхищаясь.

Баки отстранился от Стива, чтобы тот мог немного отдышаться, и бесстыдно уставился на него. Стив ничего не заметил, все еще сосредоточившись на мускулах Баки.

— Ты гигантский по сравнению со мной, — пробормотал Стив почти про себя.

Попытка Баки сдержать улыбку провалилась.

— Не такой уже, как раньше.

Стив в замешательстве нахмурился.

— А?

Баки улыбнулся и похлопал Стива по руке.

— Разве ты не заметил?

Стив уставился на свою руку, и на его лице появилась улыбка.

— У меня есть мускулы! — он крепко поцеловал Баки. — Держу пари, что теперь я сильнее тебя. Давай поборемся руками!

— В ванной?

— Ага!

Использовать армреслинг, чтобы заманить Баки в бессмысленный поцелуй, стал одним из любимых приемов Стива.


End file.
